


The Adopted Brother

by MagnusTesla



Category: Naruto
Genre: Asuma Is Iruka's Big Brother, Discord: Umino Hours, Fanart, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Umino Hours Discord Server, Umino Hours Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla
Summary: Fanart by QuirkRed for The Umino Hours discord server secret santa style exhange.
Relationships: Sarutobi Asuma & Umino Iruka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71
Collections: New Beginnings - Umino Hours





	The Adopted Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DecayingLiberty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecayingLiberty/gifts).



> Posted on behalf of QuirkRed.

What do you think of these two's brotherly relationship?

**Author's Note:**

> Please come join our [Iruka Discord Server](https://discord.gg/6seqEtb) and follow QuirkRed on [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/quirkred)
> 
> Kudos and comments are _super_ appreciated ♡


End file.
